Disgusting Behaviour
by Blitch
Summary: Ichihime. Fighting crime trying to save the world. Warning: Truth hurts - Detective Blitch
1. Chapter 1: Ctrl C&V Caught in the act

**OMFG! There's a thief on FF! OR is there?**

* * *

A/N: My computer is spoilt, documents corrupted. Gonna be awhile before I update.. so i'm just reading, so u must update!

* * *

I saw the lastest addition to FLOL community. It's called Ichigo's Birthday by author V.

I read one sentence and I was like.. OK? This is for real?

It's one of my favourite stories and I'm sure it's not newly added so did the author made changes?

So I click on the profile of the author then I search my favourite story list and found the original which is not the same author but the fic was word for WORD!

It was called Happy Birthday, Ichigo. So I had to check with author B. Where she got her fic from?

Unless they both copied and pasted it from somewhere, there's no way it can be such a coincidence.

This is not right, as an author I feel dishonoured.

Where's the integrity y'all?

We share our fics on FF for free… for enjoyment! Not so someone can steal our work and post it as his/her own.

Without even a disclaimer!

I'm like playing Detective Blitch here, trying to figure out who's the real author of that fic.

So I'll keep you posted!

I know this is not a fic, don't be angry. But I think it's only fair that I share the truth with the Ichihime community.

* * *

For Awesome Ichihime Fics, click on Blitch's profile. She has written 5 stories.

Also click on her favourite stories, they're awesome!

* * *

Love,

Blitch out


	2. Chapter 2: Proof & mystery solved

MAYBE, JUST MAYBE…

It was FF technical glitch that linked the story of Author B to the story of Author V. and Author V had no intention of stealing the fic but it was just a technical glitch. Could be Author V doesn't even know her story is not what she wanted to post, which she wrote, but someone else' work is posted instead.

* * *

Otherwise, I think it's really dumb of you to copy and paste someone else' fic word for word and post it in the same place.

Unfortunately for you, the person who added your fic to the community (FLOL), was unlike me who has read every single Ichihime fic posted there.

**So if you think u can steal someone's work like that and go undetected by yours truly, THINK AGAIN.**

* * *

Story 1:

Ichigo's Birthday published 4-17-09

Author V

* * *

Story 2:

Happy Birthday, Ichigo published 7-29-07

Author B

* * *

A/N: Obviously I read Author B's fic first and I'd think that's the original cos of the dates.

However I wanted to give Author V a chance to explain, give the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

To Author V:

Hi,

Just checking.

IS THIS YOUR STORY?

DID YOU WRITE THIS?

I would expect some form of disclaimer if you're gonna copy word for word.

* * *

Author V replies:

um hey, what do you mean i copied this, the Ichihime story is mine, i hope the word copy if you want to see it

* * *

A/N: I think there was a typo there, she meant HAVE instead of HOPE.

Mind you anyone can copy and paste a FF post into word document, it's that easy. So I asked her when did she write this story.

* * *

Author V replies:

oh that 2 days before posting, takes a while for the thoughts to flow into my  
head

* * *

Author B replies confirming that she wrote the fic:

I have several  
people who can back me up on the originality of this fic. I first wrote it for  
a contest, which I placed 3rd for on a IchixHime forum

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry Author V but I knew you copied this cos I read the original way earlier and Author B is pissed about this.

I'd suggest you remove the fic or post a second chapter with an apology/disclaimer.

I just have more reasons plus gut feeling to believe Author B than you.

* * *

Will the real author please stand up?

Unless it's just another FF technical glitch, which will be a bitch.

_Love,_

_Blitch out_


	3. Chapter 3: New suspicion, not proceeded

**Detective Blitch** is back! back again...

After successfully solving a case that was posted a few months back. The author V was guilty as charged for stealing author B's fic.

I decide not to disclose his/her name unless he/she is a repeated offender.

* * *

Just so you know...

I'm cracking down on fics that are blatantly plagarism.

I did say the world needs more Ichihime loving cos Blitch said so... but i didn't mean copy and paste!

Like _Hello?_

_

* * *

_

New Case:

_**This person is not as bad, it wasn't an out right copy and paste, unlike the really dumb first case - there were amendments made. **_

_**But it's still deja vu to me.**_

_**And since I read every single Ichihime fic there is, and I do have a pretty awesome memory, nothing really escapes yours truly. **_

_**So I shall wait for him/her respond to me before I divulge further information.**_

_

* * *

_It's one thing to use other awesome movies/drama/novel as an inspiration and putting your Bleach characters into it, which happens alot and I see no problem with that as long as you try to make it your own and make effort to keep them in-character - of course it's nice to make a disclaimer or give credit to the original work.

[I'm guilty as charged for writing Hime Hour and happily admit that it's inspired by Goong Korean Drama - but I assure you, other than the fact that she's a long lost princess engaged to the crown prince - everything else is original fun ideas by yours truly. This is not advertisement but feel free to check out that fic that beat _We Could Be Heroes_ by reviews! Btw, WCBH II is coming soon.]

However, it's totally off to use another fanfic writer's work as inspiration to write your fic. What totally is rude is if you don't give credit. Hey, all of us on FFnet are doing this for free, out of hobby and sharing the entertainment.

* * *

Why Steal? There's no incentive!

If you can't write, don't write anything.

If you're that desperate of ideas, please PM me - I have heaps I just don't have time to write all of them.

* * *

_**If you see any suspicious fic, waste no time - inform Detective Blitch on her review page and she will investigate!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blitch out**_


End file.
